Clandestine Affairs
by EmoEccentrica
Summary: AU What if Finn hadn't come to Kurt's rescue when Azimio and Karofsky corner him? And just what are his reasons for blowing up at Kurt when he redecorated? Angst, fluff and violence. Set during Theatricality with mentions of Laryngitis and Audition
1. An Unexpected Turn of Events

**So this is my first Glee fic, as well as my first attempt at a Kinn fic… This takes place towards the end of Theatricality and Audition; Mention of scene from Laryngitis. Quite a bit of angst and some fluff towards the end.**

**Disclaimer: If I did own Glee, Finn would have broken up with Quinn as soon as he saw Kurt. **

_Kurt flinched as he was slammed into the wall, Azimio and Karofsky glaring daggers at him; to his astonishment he wasn't scared, despite the few tears that managed to escape his eyes. _

"_Fine- you wanna hit me, you wanna beat me up? Go ahead. But I swear to you, I will never change; I'm proud to be different. It's the best thing about me; so go ahead- hit me." _

_Azimio and Karofsky looked on dispassionately. Azimio spoke first though._

"_I believe I will,"_

_He turned to Karofsky, a slight smile spreading across his face. _

"_Sir, would you like to go first?"_

_Karofsky looked around and after noting a gaggle of girls crossing the hallway he turned back to Azimio. _

"_Let's take this freak outside- I don't want any witnesses."_

_Azimio nodded and then proceeded to grab him roughly. He was being pushed through a pair of double doors, and felt his heart beat faster than he ever thought was possible. They moved quickly for a pair of blockheads, and soon they were behind the equipment shed. Kurt closed his eyes, as Azimio and Karofsky both drew back their fists. _

_The pain from the blows was tremendous, and Kurt had to bite his lower lip to keep from screaming. He had been beat up before, but never to this extent. He was on the grass now, Azimio's and Karofsky's blow wailing down on him, leaving blows everywhere they could reach. By luck they hadn't landed one on his face yet. _

_As if reading his mind, Karofsky pulled back his foot, aiming for his face and he barely had enough strength to roll out of the way. Then by some miracle, he was up and running, granted not very fast, but he managed to hide in a small crevice, narrowly escaping the two Neanderthals. Kurt curled in on himself, tears rolling down his cheeks as cold air hit his body through the holes in his Gaga outfit._

"Kurt!"

Kurt stiffened as he heard Finn's heavy footsteps coming toward him. He closed his locker, pointedly ignoring the jock that was walking next to him.

"Kurt- come on, it's been two weeks! I said I was sorry!"

Kurt stopped and turned to face Finn, wincing a bit when his bag hit his thigh and consequently the bruise that was on it. Last week had been cornered by Azimio and Karofsky; they had proceeded to pull him outside and gave him his worst ass kicking to date. Luckily they hadn't gone for his face, or rather he had managed to get away before they could do so, or else his dad would've known what happened. When it came to his son, Burt Hummel knew no limits.

Kurt glared at Finn, the entire scene in his bedroom playing before his eyes, the memory only fueling his resentment towards the football player.

"Do you realize how much those words hurt me Finn? Honestly, what if I went on a tangent and began insulting your lifestyle? Would you be content with a half mumbled, hurried 'sorry'? I would be in the wrong if your apology had been the tiniest bit sincere- but it wasn't! "

Kurt turned away, and hadn't even begun to walk away when Finn put a hand on his shoulder. Maybe it was because Finn's grip had found yet another bruise or because he was fed up, but Kurt pushed Finn away. Finn stumbled slightly; Kurt realized that he had actually pushed the boy quite hard. By Finn's expression, it was obvious that he hadn't believed Kurt capable of making him stumble.

"Kurt… please… I have an explanation- a reason why I snapped like that..!"

He crossed his arms over his chest.

"Enlighten me."

Finn fidgeted a bit and then abruptly grabbed Kurt's hand, all but dragging Kurt out of the school. Kurt paled. This was all too similar to what Karofsky had done. His heart sped up, adrenaline and fear making his knees weak. Finn wouldn't… Even if they were fighting… they used to be friends… hadn't they?

Kurt's heart sank. He hadn't been friends with Finn- ever. He had always gone after Finn, even though he knew the quarterback was painfully straight. Finn let go of his hand, and Kurt prepared to bolt. He wasn't willing to get his ass kicked a second time. Especially not by the boy who still filled his heart, no matter how much he denied it.

Finn stared down at the grass and for the first time Kurt took notice of where they were. They were behind the equipment shed. Kurt paled even more; was it the only private place in school? Finn moved forward and Kurt closed his eyes, preparing himself for the inevitable, for the feeling of Finn's heavy hands beating down on him.

Much to his surprise, he was being pushed against the wall behind him, Finn's lips on his. His eyes flew open in surprise, but he didn't push Finn away. Instead he took advantage of the contact and wound his arms around Finn. Even if this was a sick joke that would hurt him later, he couldn't push Finn away. His heart was beating wildly when Finn prodded his lower lip. Now shaking slightly, Kurt granted him access. His breath was hot… with a flavor that he could only describe as Finn.

They broke apart, both breathing heavily. Kurt felt his heart throb slightly, fresh hurt making its way in. It was a sick thing for Finn to do, to mess with his feelings like that. After all, he was in love with Rachel- not him.

"Do you understand why I yelled at you now?"

Finn's voice was unusually husky, as though he was having trouble even speaking.

Kurt shook his head; Finn kissing him hadn't given him a sort of epiphany, had just broken the dam that held back the vast sea of hurt. The hurt of unrequited feelings.

Suddenly he was being pulled to Finn, his face buried in the broad chest of the football player. Finn lowered his head and when he spoke, the hot breath he blew onto Kurt's ear made the smaller boy shiver.

"I love you Kurt… at that time, I was in denial. I was s-scared of the sudden change in feelings I had for you. So when I saw the room… I just freaked out. And for that… I'm sorry. I'm sorry for hurting you over and over again."

Finn's voice wavered at the end; Kurt felt warm tears spilling down his cheeks. Slowly, he wrapped his arms around the taller boy, not really believing what he had just heard. He closed his eyes, enjoying the moment with Finn. Finn loved him. After so long… finally, he wasn't alone.

What neither boy realized was that they were being watched- by a blonde boy.

**So… what did you think? This might turn into an ongoing fic if I get a good response to this chapter. So review?**


	2. Epiphany and Understanding

**Yay second chappie- a little later than I had intended it to be, but I got it up here all the same. Thanks go out to Bloody L, Finurtchel, Mimaindi, Gleek263, DyningInnocence, Harry Fado, kittiexkat, scubasparrows, stragneyes2007, Tragically Hopeless, bessie715, Jasper's Darlin' Jola, KounetsuDeb, lilncisagent09, Miyukime, and TheSundayBlues; reading/seeing the reviews/alerts/faves really made my day and inspired me to keep on :D Here's chapter 2! **

**Warnings: Massive amounts of fluff, with just a sliver of angst.**

**KinnXKinnXKinnXKinnXKinn**

Finn looked across the room at Kurt, who was pointedly trying to not to stare at him. Finn sighed and looked back down at the English test in front of him. It was a vocabulary test, with the words coming from a book their teacher had assigned them. He had meant to read it… but he hadn't. He groaned under his breath slightly; the words on the page might as well have been in German for all that he understood.

He put his pencil down, instead looking around the room; a lot of people seemed to be having the same problem he was having- with the exception of one person. Kurt had his head bent down, his eyebrows furrowed in concentration; his pen was flying across the page, making filling in the definitions to the words look easy. Finn bit his lip and closed his eyes, focusing on what had happened earlier. He had finally come out to Kurt, finally admitted his feelings for the smaller boy. They had kissed… but something was bothering him.

Before he told Kurt, it seemed like he was afraid of him or something. He looked about ready to cry when he noticed that they were behind the equipment shed. And why had he pushed him away when he touched his shoulder? Kurt might've been mad at him, but mad enough to push him away? Finn ran his fingers through his hair, trying to put the pieces together. He frowned when he came up blank and put his head down on the desk.

"Hudson, stop fidgeting and do your test."

Finn looked up from his desk and threw the teacher a dirty look. He looked at the bell and decided it wasn't even worth trying to finish the stupid test. At least he wouldn't get a zero; he wasn't so stupid that he didn't know what an acapella was; he was in Glee for God's sake! He got up, just as the bell rang and all but threw his paper onto the teacher's desk. He bolted to his desk, scooping up his backpack. To his disappointment, Kurt was nowhere to be seen. Finn felt his shoulders slump and he walked out of the classroom.

Kurt hadn't spoken so much as a word to him since yesterday. Finn walked out into the hallway, his head hurting. Had he missed his chance with Kurt? Had he waited too long to come out? Finn shoved his hands into his pockets. Maybe that was the problem- he hadn't come out. At least he hadn't to anyone but Kurt. But wasn't coming out to Kurt all that mattered? Did everyone have to know? Finn got to his car, and bit his lip. That was probably why Kurt wasn't talking to him. After all Kurt had come out a long time ago. He'd been waiting for a long time to have some sort of relationship…

Finn held a hand to his forehead. He wasn't getting anywhere by speculating. If he wanted answers, he would have to go ask Kurt himself! 

**KinnXKinnXKinnXKinnXKinn**

Kurt lay on his bed, staring at the ceiling. His head hurt- a lot. It hurt so much that he hadn't even made a fuss when his Marc Jacobs jacket got stained from being thrown in a dumpster.

He covered his eyes with his arm- the light was way too bright for his mood. Did Finn really mean it when he said that he was in love with him? Could he trust that Finn was telling the truth? Kurt turned over on his side, burying his face in his pillow. Ever since yesterday he had been so confused, unable to sort out his feelings; on one hand, he loved Finn. On the other hand, what would happen to Finn if they were together? That is, if he did mean it. He was used to people ridiculing him, the name calling… Finn wasn't. He was the quarterback. Sure he got teased because of Glee, but that was _nothing_ compared to what would happen if they went public.

Kurt sat up, gripping his pillow tightly an idea forming in his head. An idea that was so simple that he had overlooked it. He bit his lip; Finn would have to stay in the closet. If they didn't go public…Finn wouldn't have to suffer. Their relationship could be… clandestine. Nobody had to know about them. Everything would be like it normally was.

"_Cause if you like it then you shoulda put a ring on it_

_If you like it then you shoulda put a ring o-"_

Kurt pulled out his phone, and smiled slightly when he saw it was Finn. 

"Hello?"

"Kurt I'm at the door."

Kurt stared at his bedspread, wondering what he should do. What if Finn didn't respond the way he expected and _wanted_ to go public? Kurt bit his lip when he thought of the alternative; what if Finn wanted to keep him a secret? Would he be able to watch Finn flirt with Rachel? Would he be able to control his jealousy? More importantly, would he be able to handle _being _kept a secret?

Before he could think about it anymore, Kurt got off of his bed and, heart pounding, made his way to the front door.

**KinnXKinnXKinnXKinnXKinn**

Finn's heart was beating a thousand miles a minute. He needed to know what Kurt was thinking; the suspense was killing him.

A few seconds passed and the door opened, revealing Kurt's slim frame. His eyes were slightly red, like he had been crying. He didn't bring it up though because he knew that the other boy would blame it on allergies. He immediately felt underdressed in his plain red tee and jeans. Kurt was dressed in his usual fashionable attire; blue dress shirt with a black vest that had purple accents and designer skinny jeans. He felt himself flush a bit when he imagined what was underneath the thin material. He blinked a couple of times to clear his head and then suddenly he was being enveloped in a hug, which did nothing to calm his wandering thoughts. He held Kurt close to him, relishing in the feel of the slim form against his.

"I missed you."

Kurt's response was only to tighten his grip around Finn.

"I don't want people to know about us… that's why I avoided you."

Finn pulled back a little bit so that he could see Kurt's face, but he couldn't since the boy's face was hidden in his chest.

"Why don't you want people to know?"

Now Kurt was shivering and by the damp feeling on his stomach, Finn could only assume that the boy was crying. He did the only thing he could; he pulled the boy up into a searing kiss.

Kurt's lips were soft against his; it was a feeling that he didn't want to forget. Heat coiled up in his stomach, and his heart was beating a mile a minute. Kurt was warm in his arms, the one certain thing in a world where nothing was ever as it appeared. And then as sudden as it had begun, it was over. Kurt pulled away; tears pooled in the corner of his eyes.

Finn pulled Kurt close again.

"I don't want you to get ridiculed- I don't want you to lose everything you have because of me."

Finn stared straight into Kurt's eyes again- that alone made his heart feel like it was going to jump out of his chest.

"I don't care about those things- all that matters is you."

And with that Finn bent down and they were connected again.

**KinnXKinnXKinnXKinnXKinn**

**So… what did you all think? Drop me a review! Also, what do you think should happen next?**


	3. Curiousity Killed the Cat

**Sorry it took so long to post this guys! I've been insanely busy what with school and it certainly didn't help that I got sick. I'm also working on a fifty prompt Kinn fic so that took up a lot of inspiration (and I'm barely on prompt twenty something…) Thanks go out to Gleek263, and Bloody L for their reviews! Thanks also go out to all those wonderful people who faved and alerted. Now without further ado, chapter 3 of Clandestine Affairs.**

**KinnXKinnXKinnXKinnXKinn**

Sam didn't know what to make of what he'd seen behind the storage shed the other day. Sam sighed and rolled over onto his stomach. The smaller boy, who he now knew as Kurt, was openly gay that much was apparent by all the names that many on the football team called him. However, Finn, the quarterback, as far as he knew, wasn't. It really wasn't any of his business what those two did behind closed doors, or in this case behind storage sheds, but he had always been the curious sort. Always questioning, always looking for answers that he probably would never get- yet, in despite of that, he wasn't put off by any mystery. Especially not the mystery of what the quarterback was doing with the gay diva.

**KinnXKinnXKinnXKinnXKinn**

"Excuse me white boy! Can you run that by me again?"

Kurt stared at Mercedes, a thick blush on his cheeks. He smiled and then fixed his bangs.

"Finn and I are… dating."

Mercedes looked at him in disbelief.

"You mean to tell me that, after months of _pining _over that idiot, you're dating him? That you're forgiving him for all the _hell _he's put you through, that all those times that he stood by and let the rest of the football team throw you in the dumpster and slushy you, you're going to forgive all of that?"

Kurt bit his lip; letting it go quickly for fear that, he'd break the skin. When Mercedes put it that way…

"Mercedes, it's a lot more complicated than that! Finn… was struggling with his feelings for me. At least, that's what he told me."

He straightened up, finding his conviction.

"I believe him. Oh, Mercedes… I thought you would be happy for me."

Mercedes put her hands on her hips and gave him her 'm-hmm' look.

"I am happy for you white boy, but if Finn is just messing around with you he's going to have hell to pay."

Kurt smiled, ecstatic that his friend was happy for him, and pulled her into a hug.

"Oh thank you Mercedes… I knew you'd support us."

"Yeah, yeah. Just remind Finn that if he so much as ruffles a hair on your head…"

Kurt just hugged her harder in response.

**KinnXKinnXKinnXKinnXKinn**

Finn was adjusting his shoulder pad when the new kid came up to him, an inquisitive smile on his face.

"Hey Finn. I wanted to ask you something."

Finn nodded, trying desperately to remember the new kid's name. Dan? Sam?

"Sure. It's Sam right?"

The other boy nodded then stuck a casual pose of leaning against his locker.

"I'm gonna come right out and ask you. Are you dating Hummel?"

Finn's eyes widened and he felt his jaw drop. Sure, he had been planning on outing himself sometime in the very near future. He had planned on talking to the Glee Club first though… He hadn't planned on being ousted from the closet in the middle of the boy's locker room- not when none of the guys had made their way out to the field yet.

"What are you on about Evans? Hudson dating Hummel? That's crazy. We all know that our boy here dissed the _fag _a few weeks ago when the fairy tried to infect him with a case of the gay."

Azimio laughed and the rest of the football team joined in. Finn felt his neck flush in anger and his fists clenched of their own accord. Usually he'd just stay quiet and silently hope that all of them got hit by a eighteen-wheeler- not today though. They were talking about Kurt, the boy he loved.

Finn turned away from his locker to face Azimio, and then stared straight into the boy's eyes.

"Lay off my boyfriend Azimio."

Azimio's eyes widened and then he spread his arms out, eyes wild with shock and filled to the brim with laughter.

"Oh. Really? You, Finn Hudson, the quarterback are dating _Hummel_? I always knew that joining that Glee nonsense and living with the little _queer_ would turn you Hudson! "

Azimio moved closer to him, as did the rest of the team and Finn gulped involuntarily before the deep-seated anger took hold of him. He'd had enough of Azimio badmouthing Kurt. He'd had enough of the bullying and of the prejudice! Without thinking, his fist swung upward, catching the football player in the jaw. Azimio stumbled and then readied himself to send a punch of his own towards Finn when a tanned hand shot out of nowhere, catching the larger boy in the gut.

Finn's eyes widened when he saw Puck materialize right next to him.

"Gay or not, nobody lays a hand on my boy. You of all people should know that Azimio."

Azimio glared at the two boys, a sick sort of smile spreading across his face.

"You standing up for the queer too Puck? Have you caught a bad case of the gay too?"

Before Finn could react, Puck charged at the larger boy, lifted him up easily by the scruff of his letterman jacket (he had barely walked into the locker room when Sam asked Finn if he was dating Kurt), and slammed him against the locker.

"Listen here dickwad, if you don't back down, by the time I'm done with you, not even your own mother will be able to recognize it."

Puck let go of Azimio's jacket and the larger boy dusted off imaginary dust from the lapels.

"That's how you wanna roll Puckerman- defending the homos? Fine. That's fine by me. Mark my words though; all three of you are gonna pay- you, Hudson, and the little queer that started all of this nonsense."

With that, Azimio swept out of the locker room and with one glare courtesy of Puck, the crowd of disappointed, and slightly weirded out, football players disbanded and began heading out to the football field. It was only when Finn noticed a certain blonde mop exiting as well that he moved.

"Whoa! Where do you think you're going?"

He grabbed Sam by the shoulder and turned him around so that they were facing each other. Sam looked down, suddenly _very _interested in the floor.

"How did you find out about me and Kurt?"

Sam shifted uncomfortably before looking up at Finn, eyes wide with fear; Finn inwardly sighed. The poor kid was probably scared of receiving treatment similar to Azimio. Finn sighed then put his hand on the smaller boy's shoulder.

"Look, I'm not angry. I'm just wondering how you knew, considering that Kurt and I only decided to go public yesterday and hadn't even come out yet."

Sam bit his lip before speaking.

"A few days after I transferred in, I was out running when I stopped to cool down. I stopped around the storage shed and when I was passing by, I noticed you and Kurt having an argument of sorts. I was about to intervene when you guys began kissing. I've been meaning to ask you but I hadn't been able to work up the nerve…"

Sam's gaze shifted back to the worn tile of the locker room and Finn smiled softly at the kid, glad that it was an isolated incident, or so he hoped. Azimio probably wouldn't tell anyone but Karofsky, so he should be safe until Glee. Then he and Kurt could make the official announcement.

"Look, I'm really sorry. I should've known that this wasn't the right time or place, but I was just really curious and when I saw you there… the words just kind of came out before I even really thought about it."

Finn patted Sam on the back, giving the blonde a reassuring smile.

"Stop beating yourself up; Azimio blowing up like that? I was expecting it. It just caught me off guard, considering that we didn't decide to go public till yesterday. Now get out onto the field before Tanaka blows a gasket of his own. "

Sam nodded and flashed him a smile before jogging out of the locker room. Finn took a deep breath then turned to face his best friend, ready for anything. Puck was leaning up against the lockers, arms crossed over his chest- his signature badass stance. Finn pursed his lips, readying himself for a mini-explosion, but much to his surprise, Puck just uncrossed his arms and then patted him on the back.

"I hope it works out between you and Hummel."

With that, Finn was left alone in the locker room, left to contemplate what had just transpired.

**KinnXKinnXKinnXKinnXKinn**

**Whoo! Another chapter done. I hope I got everyone in character. I hope I didn't make Azimio too violent… Well drop me a review to tell me what you think?**


	4. Coming Out x2

**Okay- first off, sorry for being gone for so long guys. It's been crazy and I've honestly tried writing this chapter like a gagillion times and keep losing my inspiration just when it's getting good. So I think this is like attempt 24… Anyway just a heads up, this is the last chapter, because I have a tendency to let these things spiral out of control and by the end of it, you don't even remember how it all started. I have three other stories like this that I have to end, so this WILL be the last chapter. **

**I would like to thank everyone who reviewed/favorited/alerted this story. You can't believe how happy it made me whenever I saw those e-mails in my inbox. :') So without further ado, the last chapter of Clandestine Affairs.**

**Disclaimer: I own ABSOLUTELY NOTHING.**

**Finn singing**

_Kurt singing_

**_Both Singing_**

**KinnXKinnXKinnXKinnXKinn**

"So wait up white boy- you're telling me that you, Finn Hudson are seriously with my boy, Kurt Hummel?"

Finn gulped, intimidated by Mercedes' Glare™. He gripped Kurt's hand tightly, reassured by the closeness of the other boy. He nodded and watched as Mercedes' eyes went wide. She opened her mouth as though she was going to tell him something, but instead rounded on Kurt.

"Aw hell to the nah Kurt! Tell me it aint true!"

Finn winced at the disapproval in Mercedes' tone. Was he such a bad match for Kurt that even Kurt's best friend didn't approve? He looked over at Kurt whose eyes were wide with disbelief.

"Mercedes… "

Finn watched helplessly as Mercedes' eyes remained hard, with only the slightest hint of softening.

"You've been chasing Finn for as long as I can remember and all of a sudden he decides to acknowledge it- on his terms? It's unfair to you Kurt. You deserve better than to just be his side thing."

Finn felt Kurt's grip on his hand loosen. Kurt's eyes were wet with tears and he was looking at him like what Mercedes had said hit home. Was he thinking the exact same thing?

"He's not my side thing."

Both parties turned to look at him, a protective glint in Mercedes eyes and hope mingled with insecurity in Kurt's. Finn stared straight into Mercedes' eyes, his voice filled with conviction. This was the boy he loved- there was nothing standing in his way of shouting it from the rooftops if he felt like it. (He wouldn't do it though, not after that time when he was twelve and fell off a roof even after his mom told him not to climb on the roof…)

"Kurt is my boyfriend- and we're going to tell the Glee Club today."

Mercedes' eyes were filled to the brim with uncertainty; she was probably debating whether or not to believe him, or gather Kurt in her arms and make a run for it. Kurt squeezed his hand, laying his head on his arm. Finn smiled. Kurt believed him; that was all that mattered. The rest of the world could hate them and stone them (preferably with something soft- after all, Kurt was _really _sensitive about his skin and he'd hate to see what happened to them if Kurt so much as got a bruise. The smaller boy could be really fierce if he had the inclination –excuse– to.) he would still love Kurt Hummel.

"Told you Mercedes."

Mercedes cracked a smile and looped an arm through Kurt's.

"I'm sorry- I just didn't think that you would pass on my warning. Besides you tend to be biased when it comes to freakishly tall football players. I just wanted to make sure he wasn't playing you."

Finn turns to his boyfriend, confused as hell.

"Huh? What's going on?"

Kurt turned to him, an apologetic expression on his face.

"I actually told Mercedes earlier today. She came up with this, _after _she said she'd support us. She wanted to make sure you knew what you were getting into."

Finn looked at Mercedes, who was looking at her nails disinterestedly. Feeling his stare, she looked up, eyes hard like steel again.

"Like I said- Kurt has a weakness for freakishly tall football players. I'm his best friend, and I'll be damned if he's hurt."

**KinnXKinnXKinnXKinnXKinn**

Kurt strode into Glee, Mercedes on his arm as per usual. He smiled when he noticed that Finn was sitting next to his and Mercedes usual spots. Despite the earlier incident, Finn and Mercedes had been civil towards each other from what he observed throughout the day. Well, Mercedes was civil- Finn had been sucking up to her all day, probably hoping to get her to approve one hundred percent of him. Finn had issues with being disliked…

He smiled shyly as he took the seat next to Finn, resisting the urge to grab his hand. They had agreed they would tell the Glee club, via song as was custom (it seemed all important announcements were)

"Okay guys- let's start today's practice. We have a lot to do-"

Kurt raised his hand, catching 's attention.

"Actually , Finn and I were going to ask you if we could perform a song we've been working on."

looked at them quizically, obviously thrown off balance by the request. Kurt rolled his eyes- the curly haired man was probably wondering why Finn wasn't performing with Rachel, as he did time and time again.

"Sure- the floor is yours."

He smiled, a touch of uncertainty in his eyes and waved them forward. Finn got up, shooting him a small smile before going over to talk to the band, whom they had called earlier.

"Okay guys, whenever you're ready."

Kurt looked to Finn, an exultant smile on his face. Finally, they would be out to everyone; finally they would be able to walk down the hall hand in hand. Finally everyone would know that Finn was his and that he was Finn's. The intro music began slowly and Finn started off the song.

"**Far away, I feel your beating heart  
All alone, beneath the crystal stars  
Staring into space, what a lonely face  
I'll try to find my place with you  
What a beautiful smile  
Can I stay for awhile  
On this beautiful night  
We'll make everything right  
My beautiful love**"

Kurt watched as everyone's expressions, except for Mercedes and for some reason Sam and Puck, turned into surprise, disbelief and in one Rachel Berry's case outrage. Kurt inwardly sighed and began to sing, resolving not to take his eyes off of Finn. He wouldn't let Rachel ruin this moment.

"_Larger than the moon, my love for you  
Worlds collide, as heaven pulls us through  
The secret of the world is written in the stars  
I'm carrying your heart in mine  
What a beautiful smile  
Can I stay for awhile  
On this beautiful night  
We'll make everything right  
My beautiful love_"

He locked his eyes with Finn and felt his heart beat even harder than it already was.

"_**Maybe a greater thing will happen  
Maybe all will see  
Maybe our love will catch like fire  
As it burns through me  
What a beautiful smile  
Can I stay for awhile  
On this beautiful night  
We'll make everything right  
My beautiful love**_"

The music wound down and the room was engulfed by silence. Slowly, they turned around to face their fellow Glee-clubbers. Everybody was exchanging looks of disbelief with one another. Kurt inwardly sighed. Maybe it was a mistake telling them… maybe they shouldn't have announced it the way they had. Maybe-

"Well, the only thing I have to say is it took you both long enough."

Kurt turned to stare at Puck and then turned to Finn. Had Finn told Puck? Finn mouthed 'tell you later'

"Finn- how could you do this to me? To us?"

Rachel stood up from her seat, disbelief and anger in her eyes. She came closer to Finn, her hand outstretched in what Kurt assumed was a gesture for Finn to grab it. Finn just took a step back, pulling Kurt to him in the process. Kurt felt his face flush at the close contact but was otherwise content.

"Rachel, I love Kurt. Once upon a time, maybe I liked you. But this… Kurt is my boyfriend and you'll just have to accept that."

Kurt flushed a deep red when a kiss was placed on his head.

"No! Finn you're just confused! That's all. Look I know that the thing that Jesse and I had… it was just that- a thing. It confused you, and made you _think_ that you love Kurt. Your feelings of inadequacy in your love life were so strong-"

"Shut up white girl- Kurt did not pine after Finn for God-knows-how-long to let a diva in a horrible animal sweater steal his love away. You had your chance Rachel and you decided not to take it. That's your fault- nobody else's.

Rachel whirled around, possibly to confront about it, but was cut off before she could even start. held his hands up.

"It's not my place to do anything about it Rachel. This isn't like getting assigned a solo."

With that Rachel stormed out of the room, without another glance to the happy couple, who was busy fielding questions from the rest of the Glee Club members.

**KinnXKinnXKinnXKinnXKinn**

"So, what do you want to do? I mean now that we're officially a couple?"

Finn sat on the stoop of his house, Kurt looking comfortable on his lap. Kurt turned to face him, that beautiful smile he loved so much on his face.

"Anything- we can do anything now."

Finn inched closer, a mischievous smirk on his face.

"Even this?"

He pressed his lips to Kurt's softly, leaving the smaller boy wanting more.

"Especially that."

With that, Finn pressed his lips to his boyfriend's once more.

**KinnXKinnXKinnXKinnXKinn**

**So yea guys… that's it for this story. I hope it wasn't too sappy. Or abrupt... I just don't think I can do anything else with it. Maybe if I get enough reviews asking for one, I'll write an epilogue :)**

**Later,**

**EE**

**PS: Review? : ) **


End file.
